We Belong Together
by RockDiva
Summary: 50 sentences based on 50 different one word prompts. All about Dolly and Woody.


**A/N - **Sorry I haven't written anything lately. I think the universe is conspiring against me to make my life as difficult as possible...or at least I would think that if I believed in such things, but never mind that. I'm here with 50 Sentences of pure Dolly/Woody.

Basically, there's a community on LiveJournal where you claim a pairing and then you write one, and only one, sentence per each of 50 prompts. Now, because these are all one sentence each I can assure you of the following: Horrible grammar in which I abuse commas, semicolons and hyphens in order to cram a lot into the sentence. Possible OOCness or plot confusion because it's hard to develop characters and setting in a single sentence. Redundancy because I've been working on these little by little for about a month or so and I suffer from short term memory loss when it comes to what I've written previously. Oh and lots of cheese with a side of fluff :)

While most of these are as the toys themselves, there are a few AU sentences like where the witch/sheriff characters or where it is set in the wild west (Dolly's character in the wild west changes here and there, but Woody is always a sheriff of course).

Final important note: Sentences 49 and 50 are _connected. _The rest are generally independent of one another.

* * *

01 – Walking  
Sometimes Dolly felt like her ragdoll legs made her look funny when she walked, but Woody assured her it was just part of what made her unique.

02 – Waltz  
Dolly sometimes watched Buzz and Jessie as they would randomly dance their dance, the Paso Doble, and secretly wondered what it would be like to dance with Woody; although she couldn't help but imagine that their dance would be a waltz.

03 – Wishes  
Dolly knew that Woody often wished he could see Bo again and so did she; anything that made him happy would make her happy even if it tore her apart in the process.

04 – Wonder  
Sometimes Dolly wondered what it would have been like to have known Woody in Andy's room.

05 – Worry  
What if Andy suddenly decided he wanted to take his toys back and that he really only meant for Bonnie to temporarily take care of them, Dolly wondered what she would do.

06 – Whimsy  
Playtime always held a whimsical aspect, but in Bonnie's room it was like that whimsy translated to everything else beyond playtime – or at least it seemed that way whenever Woody saw Dolly's friendly smile.

07 – Waste/Wasteland  
"I…I…" Dolly fumbled for words as she jumped down from the bed, wanting to forget the nightmare she had just had; she turned to look at Woody who had been the one to gently stir her in concern (glad Bonnie hadn't heard) and she finally answered his question, "I dreamed you didn't survive the incinerator."

08 – Whiskey and rum  
The sheriff pushed his way through the throng of men and the thick smell of whiskey and rum as he fixed his gaze on the showgirl who entertained them all in their half-drunken stupor; she was like an enchantress casting a spell so that no one could ever forget her, but he knew she deserved more than this kind of life and he wanted nothing more than to give her something better.

09 – War  
"The west can't stay neutral forever, Dolly," the sheriff said to his wife as he set his hat down on the table and sat down in exasperation, "and there's no telling what'll happen if this war doesn't end soon."

10 – Weddings  
It didn't make sense for toys to get married, but it didn't stop Woody from wanting to promise Dolly forever.

11 – Birthday  
Bonnie's birthday brought two new toys to the child's room, one of which who seemed to immediately turn his attention towards Dolly; that's when Woody realized just how much she'd come to mean to him.

12 – Blessing  
He was a young, respectable sheriff with no real reason to be afraid of anything; but one would think there was a snake in his boot with the way he squirmed as he waited to speak to Dolly's father.

13 – Bias  
Woody had thought he would always be partial to his life with Andy, but Dolly made him wonder if he could come to love his life with Bonnie just as much.

14 – Burning  
"Woody!" Dolly called through the smoke filled room as the toys tried to get to some place safe away from the flames now that they were certain Bonnie and her parents had also escaped the burning house; she had almost given up hope finding any of the others when two strong arms picked her up and carried her to safety.

15 – Breathing  
It was impossible for a toy to die from lack of air which was a good thing because they took each others' breath away.

16 – Breaking  
Woody vowed that if anything happened to Dolly to make the Andersons want to throw her out, he would do anything to save her.

17 – Belief  
It was hard to believe that he could ever love someone again after Bo and so he fought it with any logic he could muster, but eventually Woody realized he couldn't go another day without telling Dolly how he felt.

18 – Balloon  
"This is so much fun!" Dolly cheered as she took her turn hanging on to one of the many balloons in Bonnie's room, but it was Woody who felt like he was floating as he watched her enjoying herself.

19 – Balcony  
"And then the prince leaps onto the balcony and steals a kiss from his lady love," Mr. Pricklepants directed with a passionate tone as Woody and Dolly simply shared a sheepish and awkward glance between them.

20 – Bane  
"So help me, cowboy, I will be the bane of your existence for as long as it takes," the witch cackled before disappearing in a puff of smoke, the sheriff rolling his eyes and fighting back a tiny smirk.

21 – Quiet  
Woody had a hard time figuring out Dolly's personality since she was straightforward, silly, and somewhat sarcastic, but equally soft spoken and serious; at last he decided she was like a gentle laugh that breaks an awkward silence at just the right time, offering a sense of security to those around her.

22 – Quirks  
"You just can't live without your hat can you, cowboy?" Dolly teased as she finally handed the prized possession back to him, secretly admitting he didn't look quite himself without it.

23 – Question  
"Okay, Woody, you can do this," he took a deep breath and gathered his nerves as he slowly approached Dolly.

24 – Quarrel  
"And I'm telling you, your way isn't _always_ the best way!" Dolly said, her voice slightly raised as she and Woody stood there at odds with one another.

25 – Quitting  
"Give up yet?" Dolly asked as she and Woody played tug-a-war in the "field day" activities they had all planned for the afternoon, but he shook his head; _Not a chance_, he thought to himself and pulled harder.

26 – Jump  
Dolly looked around frantically as the alley cat came closer and closer to her and Woody shouted, "Jump, Dolly, jump and…" he managed to get her to lock eyes with him, "…and I promise I'll catch you."

27 – Jester  
Dolly possessed a lively wit that brightened Bonnie's room even on days when Woody was missing Andy.

28 – Jousting  
"Who knew cowboys were such excellent jousters," Dolly teased after Bonnie left the room and her playtime for dinner, causing Woody to look away sheepishly.

29 – Jewel  
"The Dolly I know doesn't care if her dress is a little unique or her hair is purple," Woody stared at the discouraged doll, trying to talk sense into her, "because she knows she's precious to Bonnie and that's all that really matters."

30 – Just  
"I don't know, Woody, it's just…" Dolly suddenly couldn't find the words to explain to him how she felt about everything, about him, "…it's just," she finished in defeat.

31 – Smirk  
Woody had quite the smirk and he often wasn't afraid to hide it; Dolly still wasn't sure if she found it charming or just plain frustrating.

32 – Sorrow  
Dolly never realized she could feel so empty until Andy actually returned to take his toys back; Pricklepants had said it best, "Parting is such sweet sorrow" - only there wasn't anything sweet about it.

33 – Stupidity  
Woody couldn't decide if it was dumber to fall in love again or to risk never telling Dolly the truth.

34 – Serenade  
"Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and stronger too, but none of them will ever love you the way I do," Woody serenaded Dolly in a low voice as they sat together outside on the window sill.

35 – Sarcasm  
"Oh and here all this time I thought you were a big, strong, handsome cowboy," Dolly teased as she looked at Woody in the unfortunate outfit; things had certainly gotten a lot more interesting since Bonnie had entered a dress up phase.

36 – Sordid  
Every time they laughed at one another's jokes or touched casually, they secretly felt as though they were taking part in some sordid affair that none of the other toys could ever know about.

37 – Soliloquy  
"Do I love her?" Woody finished his little soliloquy unaware that someone had overheard him and that that someone was Dolly.

38 – Sojourn  
Woody never thought he'd ever come to regret the idea of Bonnie's room only being temporary until he overheard Mrs. Anderson mention an invitation to Andy's commencement and he suddenly wondered if Andy would come back for them and if it meant he would never see Dolly again.

39 – Share  
"The truth is, and I've never told anyone this, but a part of me felt pretty proud that I'd managed to actually knock Buzz out the window," Woody admitted as he privately recounted their story to Dolly one afternoon.

40 – Solitary  
If only she could manage to be alone with him, no distractions or interruptions; maybe then she would be able to make him see her differently.

41 – Nowhere  
"Where are we, cowboy?" Dolly looked around frantically as the two lost toys looked around at the place that might as well have been the middle of nowhere compared to Bonnie's backpack where they both belonged.

42 – Neutral  
Woody had told himself he would stay entirely neutral to being in Bonnie's room as opposed to Andy's, his decision was what was best for the others after all, but Dolly was making that resolution particularly difficult.

43 – Nuance  
"Well, I don't care if you prefer to call them staff meetings, I still think calling them assemblies is far less imposing," Dolly said with a hand on her hip.

44 – Near  
Woody looked at Dolly with a thoughtful expression on his face, "You know, the only thing that comes close to the feeling of being played with by Bonnie," he paused before looking her in the eyes, "is being close to you."

45 – Natural  
They had a natural chemistry and everyone else in Bonnie's room seemed to recognize it, even Bonnie seemed to recognize it, but the sheriff and the ragdoll seemed blissfully oblivious to the fact.

46 – Horizon  
"Do you ever wonder what it's like to fly?" Dolly asked Woody randomly as he joined her at the window, her thoughts on what it would be like if she actually had a broomstick she could fly around on; Woody then proceeded to tell her of how he sort of already had flown before because of Buzz and a rocket.

47 – Valiant  
"Why did you save me?" the evil witch asked as she looked at her unlikely hero: the sheriff she often spent countless hours trying to destroy.

48 – Virtuous  
"Do you really think you can just waltz right in here and save my virtue, sheriff?" Miss Dolly looked at the tall, handsome cowboy as he towered over her in a way that would come across as menacing if it were anyone else but him; "Yes," was his simple answer as he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out, Dolly not kicking and hollering as he suspected she would.

49 – Victory  
"At last, victory is mine!" the witch cackled as she held the sheriff by his collar, ready to release him so that he could fall to his death at any moment; thinking fast Sheriff Woody did the only thing that came to his mind and kissed the witch, taking her by surprise and causing her to forget her dastardly plan.

50 – Defeat  
"And the evil witch was defeated once and for all by the power of love and they lived happily ever after!" Bonnie declared happily, and somewhat recklessly, as she pulled the two toys apart and hugged them close; Woody and Dolly's eyes fluttered open for a few careful seconds as they looked at each other with a shocked and sheepish expression before becoming inanimate once more.

* * *

**A/N (cont.) - **Hope you enjoyed them as much as reading 50 individual sentences can be enjoyed. I hope to get back to writing meatier Dolly/Woody stuff since the muse is nowhere near dead and I have many ideas to share. As a hint, some of these sentences are basically mini-versions of the ideas that have entered my mind ;)


End file.
